Single Oh Single
by anonstalker
Summary: Kisah cinta Chanyeol yang penuh dengan bulu ketek. krisyeol/taoris


**Warning**: YAOI tapi gender switch jadinya straight /maunya/, geje, OOC, pairing nggak jelas, sad ending(?), dsb..

**Disclaimer:** mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME.

**Pairing:** KrisYeol(?) yah liat aja nanti ya...

.

.

"Cius? Cumpah? Miapa?" Chanyeol mengguncang-guncangkan bahu temannya itu sambil terus bertanya padanya. Temannya, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya gugup sambil merona malu.

"Kamu sudah punya pacar?!" kali ini Chanyeol menekankan suaranya sambil menatap sahabatnya itu tajam.

"Iya, ehehe, maafkan aku Chanyeol..." kata Baekhyun malu-malu kucing sambil menutupi setengah mukanya yang merona.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar ungkapan dari sahabatnya itu, lalu dia pun membuka mulutnya ragu, "Dasar... Dasar pengkhianat!" Chanyeol langsung berteriak kesal sambil mendorong sahabatnya itu. Merasa tidak terima didorong, Baekhyun pun membalas dorongannya.

"Nggak usah dorong-dorong bisa nggak?" Baekhyun balas berteriak kesal pada Chanyeol.

"Bukannya kita sudah berjanji akan menjadi _single_ sejati? Ingat! Kita kan _sexy, free, and SINGLE_! Yah aku tahu kamu SONE sedangkan aku ELF dan hubungan kita kadang suka rempong, tapi kita kan sahabat sejati sejak Play Group! Tega-teganya kau meninggalkanku! Kau mengkhianati persahabatan kita!" Chanyeol langsung curhat sejadi-jadinya tanpa jeda membuat Baekhyun harus mengelap mukanya yang tidak sengaja menjadi korban hujan dadakan dari mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya, dia berusaha untuk memegang pundak Chanyeol yang sulit digapai karena terlalu tinggi seperti menggapai tiang listrik. Yah, memang betul dia sudah mengkhianati Chanyeol karena mereka berjanji untuk menjadi duo sahabat _single_ karena tinggal mereka yang _single_ di kelas. Tapi apa daya, Baekhyun juga tidak ingin _single_ terus, menjomblo terus,_ forever alone_ terus, dan tanpa diduga-duga dia pun ditembak oleh _cowok_ yang ternyata dia kagumi juga. Gimana mau ditolak coba? Yah... akhirnya dia harus melanggar janjinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kamu pacaran sama siapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lirih.

"Sama Huang Zi Tao..." jawab Baekhyun sambil merona malu.

Huang Zi Tao atau dikenal Tao, adik kelasnya yang Chanyeol tahu memang selama ini dikagumi Baekhyun dan cukup populer karena sangat jago _material arts_, selain itu dia juga cukup tampan dan lucu. Banyak _cewek_ yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, pasti enak kan punya pacar yang akan melindungimu setiap saat dari serangan copet. Huh, Baekhyun sangat beruntung...

"Baekkie, walau kau sudah punya pacar jangan lupakan aku ya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha, yang benar saja Channie! Kau kan sahabat terbaikku. Tenang saja! Aku pasti juga akan membantumu untuk mencari pacar!" Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepukan punggungnya.

"Tapi cowok mana yang mau sama cewek tiang listrik seperti aku Baekkie? Kau tahu kan 99% aku ditolak karena TINGGI BADANKU," kata Chanyeol sambil menekankan kata "Tinggi Badan".

Memang, Chanyeol bisa dibilang sangat sangaaaat tinggi dibanding cewek lainnya. Tingginya sekitar 180 cm lebih, wow, kurang tinggi apa coba untuk seukuran cewek? Dia memang beruntung bisa memiliki tinggi badan seukuran Empire State Building (lebayh) untuk seorang cewek, tapi karena itulah tidak ada cowok yang mau dengannya. Chanyeol juga kadang resah dengan tinggi badannya, kalau dia sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya pasti dia bagaikan raksasa, kadang dia lebih ingin memiliki tubuh mungil dan imut seperti Baekhyun dan Luhan, bukannya tinggi badan jerapah yang membuat kepalamu terbentur pintu.

"Kau itu beruntung Channie, punya tinggi badan yang dimimpikan banyak cewek! Daripada aku pendek begini kayak babi jejadian," kata Baekhyun berusaha merendah untuk meroket #eh.

"Ya, tapi kan itu yang membuatmu imut, seperti Luhan saja, atau Kyungsoo, kalian itu imut, cantik, lucu, tidak sepertiku yang kayak anak cowok salah puber, suaraku aja berat gini huhuhu... Jangan-jangan hormonku ketuker sama hormon laki-laki? Kalian tahu kan aku juga baru 'dapet' pas kelas 2 SMA (;A;)," Chanyeol memulai sesi curhatnya lagi.

"Yang penting kamu sudah 'dapet' kan? Bukan berarti hormonmu tertukar, kayak judul sinertron aja deh 'Hormon yang Tertukar' -_-," ucap Baekhyun.

"Apaan sih kamu ingetnya sinetron mulu, kebanyakan nonton 'Tutur Tinular' sih!"

"Enak aja, kayak kamu nggak suka nonton 'Yang Masih di Bawah Umur' aja! Terus aku tahu, selain Super Junior kamu juga fans Cowboy Junior! Kamu tuh emang ngefans sama yang berakhiran 'junior' mulu! Dasar yadong mikirinnya 'junior' mulu!"

"Apa sih kamu! Aku juga tahu dibelakang kamu tuh Twibi kan walaupun di depan kamu sok-sok-an jadi antifansnya CheBek!"

Dan yah... perang mulut antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun terjadi dari topik yang awalnya tentang pacar hingga menjadi Cowboy Junior... Random abis.

.

.

Hari Minggu, hari yang sangat membosankan untuk Chanyeol karena dari pagi kerjanya hanya RLAB di kasurnya terus. Sudah jam 10 pagi tetapi dia belum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia masih dalam keadaan memakai piyama, belum mandi, dan masih banyak bekas iler juga belek. Merasa bosan dan menganggur, dia meraih handphonenya dan berusaha untuk menelepon Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya main.

"Yoboseyo? _Channie ya_?" sapa Baekhyun yang suaranya terdengar dari handphone Chanyeol.

"_Ne_, Baekkie! Kita main yuk, aku bosen nih, aku ke rumah kamu yaaa~" kata Chanyeol bersemangat masih sambil RLAB di kasur.

"_Ah, _mianhae_ Channie, itu aku ada aca_—"

"OH OH! Oke iya aku tahu kamu pasti lagi ada acara kencan sama Tao ya! _Mian_ ganggu, aku lupa kamu sudah punya pacar! Udah ya babay, cipok muah~" Chanyeol cepat-cepat memotong pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun dan menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

Titutitut... mendengar hubungan teleponnya yang diputus oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya, "Siapa juga yang acara kencan, adanya juga acara sunatan tetanggaku-_-"

Kembali lagi ke Chanyeol yang masih menganggur dewa. Dia membuang nafasnya kesal, dia lupa bahwa sekarang sahabat mantan duo _single_nya itu sudah punya pacar. Tidak ada lagi teman yang diajaknya untuk bermain dan bergosip ria disaat teman-teman yang lainnya sedang kencan, tidak ada lagi teman yang menemaninya untuk mengganggu _double date_nya Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersama kedua pacar mereka, tidak ada lagi teman yang saling curhat menyurhat karena masih jomblo, dan tidak ada lagi teman yang diajak untuk membaca fanfiction yaoi lagi. Hah, betapa sedihnya sekarang dia benar-benar berstatus _forever alone _sejati, bukan hanya tidak punya pacar, tapi juga tidak punya teman untuk diajak bermain.

"Haaah, bosen nih! Kalau telepon Luhan dll juga paling mereka lagi pacaran. Keluar aja deh cari udara segar!" keluh Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari kasurnya.

Dia segera cuci muka dan sikat gigi setelah itu mengganti piyamanya, dia lagi males mandi ceitanya, maklum, hari Minggu. Setelah itu pun dia keluar dari rumahnya pergi tanpa tujuan entah akan kemana. Dia berjalan menurut insting kebonya (Buffalo=Kebo).

"Ehh ada Chanyeol," tiba-tiba ada suara yang dikenal oleh Chanyeol. Ternyata itu suara Lay temannya. Dia kira Lay sedang asyik pacaran ternyata dia juga sedang sendirian. Tapi nggak ding, dia sama cowok lain, cowoknya tinggi, putih, rambut pirang, dan wow kece banget. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar melihat tuh cowok, ganteng badai banget tuh cowok, tapi Chanyeol langsung geleng-geleng. Tapi sebenarnya siapa tuh cowok? Kok jalan bareng sama Lay ya? Pacar barunya Lay gitu?

"Eh Lay, kamu nggak sama pacar kamu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Lay.

"Nggak, pacarku lagi sibuk syuting," jawab Lay.

"Hah syuting? Emang si Suho syuting apa?"

"Hah Suho? Pacar aku kan Andrew Garfield, sejak kapan aku pacaran sama tuh kakek-kakek (._.)?" jawab Lay sambil majang wajah polos.

"Kamu udah pacaran sama si Suho sejak 3 bulan lalu masa kamu lupa sih, dasar pikun! Pantes aja kamu macarin kakek-kakek kayak Suho, kamu sendiri sama pikunnya kayak nenek-nenek!"

"Anjrit, aku kan cuma bercanda(-_-), selow bro~ eh, sis. Oh iya kenalin Yeol, ini sepupuku dari China namanya Wu Fan tapi panggil aja Kris!" kata Lay sambil memperkenalkan sepupunya itu.

"Halo," kata Kris pada Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol agak salting-salting gitu deh ya. Mata mereka bertatapan, karena tinggi mereka sama-sama tiang listrik, tidak susah untuk Chanyeol ngeliat wajah Kris, Lay aja waktu ngomong sama Kris harus ngangkat kepala terus.

"Oh iya, ehe, Park Chanyeol _imnida_, panggil aja Chanyeol," sahut Chanyeol.

"Iya, aku Wu Fan panggil aja Kris," kata Kris sambil tersenyum yang bikin cewek-cewek klepek-klepek.

"Wah nicknamenya pas banget ya sama kamu," ucap Chanyeol.

"Mang napa?" tanya Kris.

"Soalnya kamu setajam 'keris', belum apa-apa udah menancap di hatiku :*," cielah belum apa-apa si Chanyeol udah main ngegombal aja.

"Mulai besok dia bakal sekolah di sekolah kita lho Yeol," kata Lay semangat.

"Terus gue kudu ngomong 'Wow' sambil salto gitu?" kata Chanyeol tiis. Padahal di dalem hati dia bekata _"Wow seriusan? Beneran nih? Cumpah? Miapa? Sikasiksikasik!"_

"Anjritlah lu Yeol hari ini, gue cuma mau ngasih info doang—tunggu kenapa jadi gue-elo-an gini (._.)a?" kata Lay sambil garuk-garuk pantatnya eh kepalanya.

Tanpa disadari dari tadi Kris merhatiin kearah Chanyeol mulu, awalnya sih Chanyeol nggak sadar, tapi lama-lama Chanyeol ngerasa nggak enak, dia langsung merhatiin arah pandangan Kris kemana, dan wow dari tadi Kris merhatiin kearah dadanya dong! Padahal kan dadanya Chanyeol serata papan triplek, kok Kris merhatiin terus ya? Yah Chanyeol sih seneng-seneng aja gitu ya diperhatiin.

"Eh omong-omong Yeol, kamu belum nyukur bulu ketek ya? Tuh bulu ketek kamu nongol," kata Lay sambil menunjukan bulu ketek Chanyeol yang nongol dari lengan baju pendeknya.

Chanyeol pun langsung menutup kedua keteknya. Jadi daritadi tuh si Kris bukan liatin dadanya tapi liatin bulu keteknya? Malu dewa banget tuh Chanyeol, pokoknya sesampainya di rumah dia harus nyukur bulu keteknya, maklum dia belum pernah nyukur bulu keteknya sejak bulu keteknya mulai tumbuh dengan alasan kagak tahu cara nyukurnya(._.).

"Yeol, kamu sadar nggak sih, selain bulu ketek bulu idung kamu juga nongol, jangan-jangan bulu kemaluan kamu juga belum dicukur ya?" kata Lay blak-blakan abis. Chanyeol langsung menampar mulut Lay kencang, si Lay tuh emang nggak bisa jaga mulut walaupun di depan mereka ada cowok, cowoknya Kris lagi, hadeeuuh!

"Udah ah bacot lu Lay! Gue laporin ke Ngki Suho lu selingkuh sama Andrew Garfield baru tau rasa! Lagian lu seleranya aneh banget, selingkuh sama kucing, sekalian aja lu pacarin si Heebum! Udah ya gue mau nyukur bulu ketek gue, babay~" Chanyeol pun segera meninggalkan dua makhluk yang bersamanya itu dan segera pulang ke rumahnya untuk menyukur bulu keteknya, dan lagi katanya besok Kris bakal mulai sekolah di SMA-nya, ouh dia harus segera cukuran! Dia juga harus ke salon, pokoknya besok dia harus keliatan oke dihadapan Kris! Begitulah tekad Chanyeol. Chemungudh qaqa Yeollie!

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Eh Channie, ngapain kamu megang ketek terus? Basah? Masa baru pagi-pagi udah basah lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nggak Baekkie, kemarin aku habis nyukur bulu ketek terus nggak sengaja ketek aku berdarah, sakit bangetlah..." jawab Chanyeol masih memegang keteknya.

"Elah, kamu pasti nyukurnya pake gunting."

"Nggak, aku pake gunting rumput ."

"(-_-), udah ah capek bicara soal bulu ketek sama kamu. Eh omong-omong kamu keliatannya rapih hari ini, ada apa nih?" tanya Baekhyun sambil nyikut-nyikutin Chanyeol.

"Oh itu, kemarin kan aku ketemu sama sepupunya Lay, gila lah Baekhyun kamu harus tahu gimana ganteng badainya si Kris itu! Pokoknya aku bertekad buat nge-sekil dia," kata Chanyeol berapi-api.

"O ya? Dia murid baru itu ya? Wah chemungudh ya, aku do'ain deh kamu jadian sama dia :D," kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan munuju kelas. Di kelas semua anak cewek udah parada heboh dengan gosip soal si murid baru yang bernama Kris itu.

"Eh Lay, beneran tuh si Kris itu sepupu kamu?" tanya Luhan pada Lay.

"Iya, ganteng deh sepupuku itu iya kan?" kata Lay sambil banggain sepupunya itu.

"Ah kamu, sepupu aja dibanggain banget, kamu nggak pernah tuh banggain si Suho sama sekali," kata Luhan.

"Hah? Apa juga yang mesti aku banggain dari Suho? Emang dia siapa aku sih (._.)?" mulai deh si Lay amnesia.

"Bulu ketek lu!" kata Luhan napsu, udah males ngurusin kepikunannya si Lay.

Kyungsoo melihat foto Kris dari handphone-nya Lay, "Iya sih ganteng, tapi masih gantengan Kai."

"Ah lu mah pikirannya Kai mulu," kata Xiumin mencibir.

"Halah kayak pikiran kamu nggak Chen mulu," balas Kyungsoo.

"Nggak kok, aku masih mikirin diriku sendiri, ibu, bapak, sama keluarga," ujar Xiumin sok bijak.

"Serah lu dah."

"Eh kalian lagi ngomongin apa?" Baekhyun langsung nyamperin mereka yang lagi bergosip.

"Kepo aja kamu," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kembarannya Morgan diem aja ya," kata Baekhyun tiis.

"Anjrit, _please _jangan samain aku sama Morgan lagi (-_-)," protes Kyungsoo lelah diejek kembarannya Morgan, dia kan cewek di ff ini, sedangkan Morgan itu cowok.

"Yaudah kamu Morgan versi cewek! HAHAHA!" ejek Chanyeol sambil ketawa-tawa.

"Setan! Aku lapor ke Kai baru tau rasa!" ucap Kyungsoo langsung pundung di pojokan. Sumpah Kyungsoo lu OOC banget disini, tapi semuanya juga OOC sih...

"Eh, kalian dukung aku dong sama Kris," tiba-tiba Chanyeol memohon pada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa? Kamu tertarik ya sama si tiang listrik itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Iyalah, soalnya dia kan ganteng gitu siapa sih yang nggak mau sama dia! Diantara kalian juga tinggal aku yang _single_! Masa kalian mau aja ngebiarin aku _forever alone_ terus ," Chanyeol masih memohon-mohon.

"Ya kalian sama-sama tiang listrik, aku do'ain deh biar kamu jadian sama dia," kata Luhan ikhlas.

"Makasih ya Luhan! _I loph youuu_!" kata Chanyeol sambil nyipok pipi Luhan. Tanpa sadar pacar Luhan, Sehun melihat kejadian itu.

"Luhan-_noona_! Teganya dilimu, telnyata kamu lethbi!" teriak Sehun lebay+cadel, dia langsung berlari dari Luhan.

"Tunggu Sehun! Ini salah paham!" Luhan pun mulai mengejar Sehun, aduh kok malah jadi sinetron gini sih-_-.

"Yang lainnya juga dukung ya :D," kata Chanyeol pada teman-temanya itu.

"Iyalah siiip," ujar Kyungsoo dan Lay.

"Hmm dukung nggak ya?" kata Xiumin menggoda Chanyeol.

"Bakpao jadi-jadian diem aja ya!"

"Njir! Kembaran Sohee WG dibilang bakpao!" ucap Xiumin ngambek.

Tindang Tinding Tindang Tindung... Ternyata bel sudah berbunyi. Pak guru pun panggil aja Pak Sooman masuk ke kelas Chanyeol dkk.

"Pagi anak-anak," sambut Pak Sooman.

"Pagi Paaaaaak..." jawab anak-anak tidak bersemangat, maklum gurunya Sooman sih, Sooman kan terkenal dengan guru yang pilih kasih dan pelit nilai #EHEM.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau ada murid baru?" tanya Pak Sooman.

"Iya Pak..."

"Terus ya udah, lagian murid barunya bukan di kelas ini juga, cuman mau kasih tahu doang, biar nggak jadi hoax aja, uahaha" ujar Pak Sooman garing, udah aja gitu ya hah penting banget ya-_-.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Chanyeol buru-buru ke kelas sebelah buat nengok si Kris, tapi belum apa-apa, kelas itu udah penuh sama cewek-cewek dari kelas lain, bahkan anak cowok juga ada! Yaampun sebegitu bekennya kah Kris? Saat Chanyeol berusaha memasuki kerubungan, ternyata orang-orang berkumpul bukan gara-gara Kris, tapi ada yang kesurupan terus diruqyahin, jiah-_-.

Karena banyak orang, Chanyeol pun terdorong-dorong, dia pun hampir terjatuh tetapi tertahan karena ada orang yang menangkapnya. Akan tetapi orang yang menahan Chanyeol memegang keteknya untuk menahannya sehingga Chanyeol langsung beteriak kencang karena keteknya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Aduuuh ketek gue!" teriak Chanyeol ngebass, cewek tapi suaranya ngebass...

"Eh _mian_, aku nggak tahu ketek kamu lagi sakit," ujar orang yang tadi menahan Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah Kris!

Chanyeol langsung salting di tempat, "Ehh oh halo Kris, hehe, maaf ya tadi."

"_No prob_..." ujar Kris sambil tersenyum sok _cool_.

"Eh, _by the way_, kamu mau bantuin aku nggak?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Bantuin apa?" tanya Kris.

"Bantuin untuk mengisi hatiku yang kosong ini," kata Chanyeol langsung _to the point_, sedangkan Kris cuman masang wajah kayak (._.).

"Hmm, _maybe next time_," jawab Kris pada akhirnya.

"_Next time_ tuh kapan? Aku butuh jawabanmu yang jelas!" paksa Chanyeol ngotot. Kris nggak berani bilang kalau "_Next time_"-nya tuh berarti "_Never_".

"Gimana ya Yeol, sebenernya aku mikirnya kamu menarik tapi aku nggak punya rasa sama kamu," ujar Kris pada akhirnya jujur.

"Kalau gitu apa yang harus kulakukan biar kamu ada rasa sama kamu? _Please_ kasih tahu aku, jangan bikin aku cuman jadi harkos," tanya Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh.

"Jadi cowok dulu—"

JEGER! Ganteng-ganteng ternyata MAHO!

"Sebenernya gini Yeol, aku udah punya pacar," akhirnya Kris jujur sambil menunduk.

"Siapa? Beri tahu aku! _Please _jangan bikin aku tambah kepo!" Chanyeol masih belum menyerah.

"_Gege_!" tiba-tiba ada seorang cowok yang berlari kearah Kris, dan Chanyeol langsung melongo, orang itu adalah Tao!

"Maafkan aku Yeol, aku udah pacaran sama dia..." jawab Kris sambil merangkul Tao. Chanyeol tambah bengong, bukannya Tao baru pacaran sama Baekhyun seminggu yang lalu?

"Eh, Tao lu kan pacaran sama Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol nggak terima.

"Maaf _Noona_, aku udah putus sama Baekhyun-_noona_, aku lebih cinta sama Kris-_gege_," kata Tao langsung pada intinya.

"_Sorry_ banget ya Chanyeol, sebenernya awalnya aku tertarik sama kamu, soalnya bulu ketek kamu lebat, aku suka dengan orang berbulu lebat, tapi kamu mau nyukur bulu ketek kamu, aku kecewa. Dan yah sekarang aku udah sama Tao, soalnya dia berbulu lebat (namanya juga panda), jadi sekarang kamu nggak usah berharap apa-apa lagi sama aku, _bye bye_..." Kris dan Tao pun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung di tempat. Gagal sudah impiannya punya pacar kece!

"Chanyeol ngapain kamu bengong disini?" tanya Baekhyun yang nyoel Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Ternyata Kris itu maho! Mahonya juga sama Tao lagi! Kamu kok nggak bilang-bilang sih putus sama Tao?!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengguncang-guncang Baekhyun.

"Tenang Yeol, tenang... aku emang udah putus sama Tao, katanya dia merasa nggak cocok sama aku, aku juga merasa kurang cocok sama dia, jadi ya kita putus aja, lagi pula ternyata aku udah _move on_ sama orang lain," jelas Baekhyun.

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol mulai kepo.

"Kamu..." kata Baekhyun malu-malu kucing.

Setelah itu Chanyeol pingsan.

.

.

"Chanyeol bangun!" seru Baekhyun. Setelah sadar Chanyeol sudah ada di UKS, dia mengerjap-ngerjakan matanya.

"Chanyeol! Aku cuman bercanda, sumpaaah! Aku bukan mabi! Aku masih normal kok! Sebenarnya aku juga kesel sama Tao! Dia lebih memilih Kris daripada aku!" ujar Baekhyun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung memeluk sahabatnya.

"Iya aku juga nggak nyangka, ganteng-ganteng ternyata Kris itu maho... hiks, kayaknya kita kualat gara-gara keseringan baca doujin sama fanfiction yaoi," Chanyeol mulai berkaca-kaca juga sambil menangis.

"Aku kapok! Sekarang aku tahu rasanya jadi cewek-cewek yang ditinggalin cowoknya karena ternyata cowoknya itu maho kayak yang di ff-ff! Ternyata rasanya nyeseeeeek bangeeet! Ahhhh huhuhuhu..." Baekhyun mulai berteriak sambil menangis.

"Aku benci cowok maho! Aku benci kamu Kris! Pokoknya aku bakal ngebakar semua kumpulan doujin sama ff yaoiku! Udah kapok gue!" Chanyeol pun masih berteriak-teriak sambil nangis-nangis.

Guru UKS pun yang hanya melihat kejadian dua sahabat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Huff, masa muda, memang penuh dilema."

Dan setelah itu pun BaekYeol _couple_ berhenti menjadi fujoshi, tamat.

.

**A/n:** absurd banget nih cerita, sumpah-_- awalnya aku mau bikinnya serius tapi yah lama-lama nggak serius begini ya hahaha! Dan akhirnya pun jadi TaoRis bukan KrisYeol, maaf ya untuk KrisYeol shipper... dan yah disini nggak ada maksud ngebashing ya! Bener! Cuman buat have fun kok, i love EXO and Lee Sooman muaaahhh #nyipokEXOsamaLSM.

Makasih banyak ya yang udah ngeread apalagi review, muah :*


End file.
